


Прощание

by Keishiko, Set



Series: Из осколков мира [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то заканчивается, что-то начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощание

Эмма не очень любила Париж — всеобщее помешательство на «городе любви» казалось ей пошлым, и она не собиралась примыкать к миллиону романтичных идиотов, считающих столицу Франции самым прекрасным местом на земле. Однако в Париже было красиво, и Эмма испытывала искреннее удовольствие, когда шла по набережной Сены под руку с молодым привлекательным мужчиной. Погода стояла не жаркая, но солнечная, и сидящие за столиками уличных кафе французы провожали элегантную женщину в белом костюме восхищёнными взглядами. Это было привычно, но всё равно приятно.  
— Они мне завидуют? — поинтересовался Риптайд.  
Эмма улыбнулась.  
— Они тебя одобряют. А вон тот, с усами, думает, что ты жиголо.  
— Для жиголо ты нашла бы кого-нибудь моложе и красивее.  
— В моём возрасте юные красивые дураки уже раздражают.  
Риптайд засмеялся и даже не подумал сказать нечто банальное вроде «какой твой возраст, ты молода и прекрасна». Он знал, что Эмма читает это у него в голове.

Несколько дней назад они стояли в одной из штаб-квартир Братства мутантов, Магнето держал в руках фотографии, присланные анонимным отправителем, и каменел от ярости, а Эмма смотрела на него и думала, что по этому человеку она точно не будет скучать.  
— Они за это заплатят, — сказал Риптайд. Пафосно, зато очень в духе Магнето. И направился к двери.  
«Не перестарайся, крошка Дороти, — насмешливо подумала ему вслед Эмма. — Унесёшь нас в Канзас — Азазель не обрадуется».  
«Могу я намного развлечься напоследок?»  
Она знала, что у него в этот момент серьёзное и даже немного трагичное лицо, но в мыслях сквозила улыбка.  
С улицы донёсся шум — набравший обороты смерч двинулся на север, туда, где предположительно находились секретные правительственные лаборатории, принадлежащие отделу, изучавшему мутантов.  
Магнето повернулся к Эмме.  
— Это правда? — требовательно спросил он, указывая на фотографии.  
Эмма скривила губы.  
— Я увидела кое-что интересное в голове у курьера. Снимешь шлем — покажу.  
Он всё-таки был слишком сентиментален. Считал, что смерть товарища потрясла её так же, как и его, оттеснив все разногласия и личные цели на второй план. Как трогательно и, главное, как полезно, думала Эмма, подбрасывая ему заранее приготовленные картинки: лица, помещения, машины. И среди всего этого тихое, почти незаметное:  
«Я уезжаю в Канаду по делам Братства. Очень важным делам. Когда я уеду, ты не будешь думать о моём возвращении».  
Чтобы отследить присутствие телепата у себя в голове, нужна практика. С тех пор, как Магнето возглавил Братство мутантов, он почти не снимал шлем. И это сослужило ему дурную службу.  
Картинки закончились, и Магнето медленно кивнул, приходя в себя.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс он.  
В голове у него уже начал формироваться план действий: чёткий, уверенный. Эта способность нравилась в нём Эмме больше всего. Возможно, она даже немного влюбилась бы в него за одно только это — при других обстоятельствах.  
— Когда Риптайд вернётся, нам нужно будет поговорить. Всем вместе. Пока ты ещё здесь.  
Он поднял шлем, намереваясь снова надеть его.  
«Кстати, Риптайд едет со мной», — подумала Эмма, прежде чем металлическая стена отсекла от неё сознание Магнето.

Эмоции Риптайда Эмма почувствовала так ясно, как если бы он дёрнул её за руку, и усмехнулась про себя — сама она уже успела мысленно поздороваться с Азазелем и кратко описать ему события последних дней. Как и ожидалось, планы Магнето тот воспринял без особого интереса. Азазель вообще хорошо умел вычеркивать из памяти людей, с которыми расставался.  
Он ждал в том самом кафе, где когда-то Эмма впервые с ним встретилась. Вернее, где он впервые встретился с ней, потому что к тому времени Эмма успела уже не раз его увидеть и даже покопаться в мыслях.  
— Привет, — сказал Азазель Риптайду, откладывая на столик газету и вставая им навстречу. Эмме он поцеловал руку. — Хорошо долетели?  
Эмма закатила глаза.  
— Ради всего святого, он фонит так, словно вы не виделись несколько месяцев. Сделай с этим что-нибудь. Я отвернусь.  
— Я два дня делал вид, что ты умер, — негромко сказал Риптайд у неё за спиной, словно извиняясь. И замолчал.  
— У него неплохо получилось, — прокомментировала Эмма, тактично изучая собственные ногти. И подглядывая, конечно. Самую малость. — Тебе стоило это видеть.  
— Я это уже читал, — Азазель кивнул на газету. — Разве нельзя было скорбеть менее масштабно?  
Риптайд пожал плечами, ничуть не раскаиваясь.  
— Зато эффектно. Магнето проникся. Даже выразил соболезнования.  
Эмма тихо фыркнула. Если бы Магнето видел Риптайда в тот раз, когда Азазель не успел прыгнуть из эпицентра взрыва и серьёзно пострадал, он ни за что не повёлся бы на банальный смерч, разметавший несколько десятков зданий. Тогда их действительно едва не унесло в Канзас, вместе с подземным бункером. Эмма даже слегка испугалась.  
Магнето вообще недооценивал своих соратников.  
Эмма с удовольствием выпила чашку кофе — перелёт утомил её, затем они обсудили возможные способы связи и места встреч на случай экстренной необходимости. Никто из них не обманывался насчёт спокойной жизни. Быть мутантом означало быть всегда настороже. Когда пришла пора прощаться, Эмма поочередно прикоснулась губами к щекам бывших — уже — членов Братства и с удивлением поняла, что ей жаль с ними расставаться.  
Решив стать для них своей, она как-то не предполагала, что это будет иметь и обратное действие.  
Когда Азазель с Риптайдом исчезли, Эмма откинулась на спинку плетёного кресла и подставила лицо солнечным лучам. Она была одна. Она никому больше не подчинялась, ни от кого не зависела, она могла делать со своей жизнью всё, что угодно. Замечательное чувство. Эмма слишком давно его не испытывала.  
— Ещё кофе, пожалуйста, — попросила она молоденькую официантку. — С сахаром и сливками.  
И ей было совершенно некуда торопиться.


End file.
